


Swimming in the Sunlight Everyday

by prince_zale



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale
Summary: Some smut I wrote for my friend. Nothin' special. There's some horny forest stuff.
Relationships: Brad Bradson/Taako
Kudos: 10





	Swimming in the Sunlight Everyday

The sunlight filtered down softly through the leaves, dappling onto the fallen tree trunks and forest floor. The smaller than average orcish man adjusted his glasses as he crept his way along the back of a tree, trying to keep from alerting the beautiful forest elf not ten feet from him. Their skin gleamed in the gentle light, their silken hair dripping in rivulets of gold down their bare back. He had been trying to find his way out of the forest when he’d stumbled across them. He had to admit he’d been admiring them for quite sometime now. At least half an hour, if not more. He gasped as he heard a quiet, chastising chuckle from the elf before him.

“If you’re going to spy on someone, kemosabe, you should be less obvious,” the elf murmured, their voice like a babbling brook as they turned to face him. The elf was even more beautiful than he anticipated. Their hair hung in long, feather-like curls around their face. They arched a perfectly manicured brow, accentuating their sharp features. He could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “At first it was very cute to have an admirer, but even you have to admit this is getting a little creepy, isn’t it handsome?”

He swallowed thickly and nodded. “I’m uh… I’m so sorry to intrude on you. I was… well, I was just trying to find my way out of the forest when I saw you and I’m….” He cut off his rambling to cough nervously. “You’re gorgeous. I’m Brad? You’re… wow…”

A little predatory smile spread on their supple lips, showing a peak of fangs that Brad was sure would puncture skin. They prowled closer, their lithe frame moving like water personified. Brad could feel himself wanting to step back, but he couldn’t. He was enraptured. “You have a last name, Brad? Or are you like… Fantasy Madonna?”

“I-I don’t know who that is, but my last name is Bradson,” Brad stuttered. He then second-guessed as to whether or not he should have given his name. Weren’t there legends that advised against giving your name to fey? He couldn’t remember. The elf was directly in front of him now, leaning in close. Their lips brushed over his, just the barest hint of flesh on flesh.

“What are you doing in my forest, Brad Bradson?” they murmured, tucking a lock of Brad’s hair back behind his ear. They nuzzled their nose against his. “What does a cute little orc like you do out here? You said you’re lost? Poor thing…”

Brad’s breath hitched and he almost chased the elf’s lips before catching himself. He blushed at the throaty laugh it caused. “I-I’m a bard. I was orating in Neverwinter and I’m having some trouble finding my way back to Rockport. I thought I could find a shortcut if I went off the beaten path, but all I’ve done is get myself lost.” Brad felt so off balance with the elf in his personal space. Trying to take some control back, he blurted, “Wh-what’s your name?”

The elf’s lips tugged up into an amused grin again. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” they purred, nipping at Brad’s lip, drawing a bit of blood and flicking their tongue out to catch it. “How precious. You’re so much more delicate than you think you are.” They cupped Brad’s chin, tilting it to force him to look at them. “My name is Taako and you are the only one who knows that, Brad Bradson. Are we understood?”

Brad, eyes wide, quickly nodded. Never before had he felt such a cocktail of emotions. Fear, anticipation, adrenaline. Lust. His heart fluttered away in his chest, making him feel drunk with how fast it was beating. He felt goose pimple spread from the back of his neck down the rest of his body, a little shiver trailing down his spine. “Understood…” Brad murmured, then tried the name, the feel exotic in his mouth, “Taako.”

Taako smiled at him, seeming to almost purr. “How cute,” they murmured. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” They gave him a moment to respond before pressing their lips to his. They were soft as pillows and tasted like sweet honey tinged with a bit of iron from his blood earlier. The sharp and sweet flavors mixing together sent heat straight to his core and he groaned out his desire a little gruffly. Taako laughed. Not the little chuckle they’d been doing but a hearty belly laugh, their lips pulling into a broad smile over the sharp points of their teeth. “You are so adorable!!” they exclaimed, looking at him with what seemed like adoration and looping their arms around his neck loosely. “Do you want to have some fun, my naughty orc?” they purred, leaning down and catching his ear in their teeth. Brad could feel it draw a little more blood and their tongue flick out to catch the drops again. 

“Please,” Brad practically begged. He could feel his cock straining against his tight adventuring pants. He wanted this elf, almost more than he wanted anything else. It was like a spell was cast over him. He felt like he was in a dream as he leaned forward, emboldened by the elf. He pressed his lips against the delicate column of Taako’s neck. He nipped the delicious, pliant flesh with his tusks, leaving a little mark that he lapped his tongue against. He grinned when Taako gasped and let out a guttural moan, their head dropping back and exposing more of the supple skin there. It pleaded to be lavished. Brad was happy to oblige. 

He pressed kiss after kiss to Taako’s throat, cupping the back of their head. Taako groaned again and the scene around them flickered as Taako’s concentration lapsed and it was Brad’s turn to chuckle. “Watch yourself love, you’re starting to fall apart,” he murmured, lifted Taako up by their thighs.

Taako whined and the illusion dissipated around them, revealing their room and king sized bed once more. Brad grinned up at his desperate elf, then tossed them onto the bed and crawled over them. “Look at you~” Brad teased. “I thought you were going to be in charge this time, hmm? And here you are, beneath me, all needy all over again.”

“Shut up,” Taako demanded, pulling Brad down for a heated kiss. They rolled their hips against Brad’s, letting him feel how soaked they were. Not wanting to wait any longer, they prestidigitated both sets of clothes off, causing Brad to roll his eyes.

“Very sexy. Way to seduce me,” he chastised with a laugh.

“God, shut up and just fuck me, please,” Taako begged. “You know how I get with forest shit. I’m horny for leaves. Please, god, Brad, stop being such a fucking tease!”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I was too busy admiring how beautiful you are sprawled out beneath me that I forgot to listen. You want me to tease you? No problem,” Brad joked as Taako protested underneath him. Their protests were quickly silenced when Brad slid his fingers up Taako’s slit and pressed at their clit.

“Brad~!” the elf purred, their pupils blowing wide with desire. They drew their knees up and spread their thighs to give Brad better access. The orc smirked and moved down Taako’s body. A moment later, his lips were wrapped around Taako’s clit, his tongue flicking over the little nub of pleasure. Taako cried out, their fingers carding into Brad’s hair, their hips canting into his mouth. “Fuck, Jesus, Brad, so good!” Taako babbled. 

Brad groaned his desire to Taako, chuckling a bit when the vibrations caused Taako’s hips to buck again. It was such a delight to unwind the elf and turn them into a blithering mess. Especially knowing how Taako worked themself to the bone. Brad basked in the glory of being one of a handful of people who knew the exact buttons to press to help Taako relax. Things like this happened to be one of those buttons. 

Slowly and carefully, piece by piece, Brad took Taako apart. When Taako was well and truly begging for it, Brad crawled back up their body. He kissed Taako gently as sobs of pleasure wracked their body. “Ready love?” Brad asked softly, waiting until he got a nod to press into Taako. He felt another orgasm pass through Taako almost immediately and he waited for it to pass before continuing. “Still good?” he asked.

At this point Taako was almost non-verbal, but they’d done this enough time for Brad to feel confident in his read of them. Slowly he shifted and started to thrust deep into Taako. He felt his elf tremble and writhe around him. He knew Taako was still falling apart, and after everything was over, they could start rebuilding again. It only took a few moments before they were both cresting over the edge. 

Brad pulled out as Taako recovered, giving the elf the distance he knew they needed at this very second. Instead of bothering the elf with more tactile comfort, he got up to get a warm, damp cloth to clean them with. He was gentle and careful about how sensitive Taako was. Not too long after, Taako began to reach for Brad again.

Knowing what Taako wanted, Brad abandoned his cleaning to get back on the bed and pull Taako in close and tight. Taako held him back just as tightly, making him feel warm and safe as well. Brad nuzzled Taako and the elf started to purr. “I love you,” they barely got out around the low rumble in their chest.

“I love you, too. You are so precious to me, Taako,” Brad murmured back, pressing soft kisses to Taako’s face. “You we so good today. Your illusion was phenomenal,” he praised, watching the way Taako’s ears fluttered.

“You did a good job of playing the lost adventurer,” Taako lisped through their purr, nuzzling Brad back and looking up at him with blissed out adoration. “Thank you for this.”

“You don’t have to thank me. You know I love doing this,” Brad responded with a little grin. “It’s even more fun when you decide you want to play some specific scene out. You’re a very good actor, love.”

Taako smiled giddily and giggled a bit, ducking their head into Brad’s chest and flicking their ears about. “Stupid. I love you. This is dumb. It’s dumb how much I love this. How much I love you.”

“You say that every time.”

“I know. It still stands.”

“In that case, I love you too. I love this too.”

“Dumb. Stupid. The worst.”

“I know, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Twitter, @PrinceZale18
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated~!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
